


La derrota no es una opción

by Lunanoe



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunanoe/pseuds/Lunanoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tal vez nuestro destino sea conocernos, pero no estar juntos"</p>
            </blockquote>





	La derrota no es una opción

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Este fue el primer ZoSan que escribí, más concretamente el primer yaoi que escribo. Siempre había escrito hetero pero me llama mucho la atención este shipper, veo que se le puede sacar mucho jugo.  
> Fecha original de publicación: 11 de junio de 2014  
> Genre: Romance/Drama  
> Disclaimer: No, no, One Piece no me pertenece. Mi imaginación no da para tantos episodios.

Ninguno de los dos podía decir en qué momento ocurrió. No hubo un hecho concreto que les obligara a darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaban sintiendo. No, nada de eso. Ni una mirada más duradera ni un beso más tierno. No. El tiempo les fue abriendo los ojos a ambos. Cada manecilla del reloj servía para que ambos descubrieran la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos.

Pero si se vieran obligados a decir en qué momento descubrieron que estaban enamorados el uno del otro, sino les quedara más remedio que remitirse a algún momento, dirían que fue en el mismo instante en que optaron por dejar de negarse aquello que sentían. Cuando dejaron de luchar contra sí mismos.

Al principio, su relación era un mero producto de la carne, de la pasión, del deseo carnal que experimentaban el uno hacia el otro. Poco a poco, esos encuentros se hicieron más frecuentes y ya no se trataba de un simple desahogo, no, entraban en escena las caricias y los besos. Ya no era mero sexo, se estaba convirtiendo en algo más íntimo. Pero entonces, en algunos momentos de soledad en la torre de vigía o a altas horas de la noche en la cocina, no recurrían al sexo como excusa de reclamar la compañía del otro. Simplemente se sentaban y conversaban, con algún beso de por medio, pero no había en la mirada de ninguno de los dos ese hambre carnal que describía sus primeros encuentros. Ese nivel de intimidad, de complicidad que mostraban en esas conversaciones nocturnas también pasó a vislumbrarse en sus encuentros carnales.

Entonces, sintieron miedo. Miedo de aquello que sentían y que les llevaba a estar buscándose constantemente, ya fuera por medio de alguna peleíta cuando sus nakamas andaban cerca o a través de una caricia cuando se encontraban solos. Miedo del vuelco que sus corazones daban cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban. Miedo de afirmar, de una vez por todas, que habían caído el uno en el otro, que se necesitaban como compañeros de vida, que se amaban.

Ambos sabían que lo suyo era algo complicado, por no decir improbable. Sabían lo que el otro sentía, tan bien como se conocían, pero no eran capaces de abrirse por temor a vivir esa historia que, por otra parte, tanto anhelaban experimentar cuando estaban juntos.

Ninguno de los dos osaba tocar el tema de los sentimientos y eso les llevaba a continuar con esos hábitos que tanto molestaban al otro.

Porque Zoro se sentía devorado por los celos cada vez que Sanji se acercaba a alguna mujer en su paso por las islas o por el trato que dispensaba a Nami y Robin. Entonces se preguntaba si realmente el cocinero compartía sus sentimientos o su corazón le estaba engañando para ahorrarle el sufrimiento, lo que le llevaba a continuar con ese comportamiento tan serio e inexpresivo de sentimientos, haciéndole parecer una fría piedra sin corazón a ojos de Sanji quien, creyendo que estaba dando por veraz una mera fantasía de su mente, corría a las faldas de las mujeres que encontraba a su paso, necesitado de afecto.

En esa relación que ninguno de los aceptaba denominar de esa manera –ciertamente, ni siquiera ellos mismos sabían qué era lo que tenían- era improbable en esos momentos por los caracteres de ambos. Zoro no era que temiera confesar al mundo entero que se había enamorado de un hombre, no, eso no le suponía un problema. Su problema era que su vida, durante años, había girado en torno a esa promesa formulada desde hacía años y se veía incapaz de demostrar afecto hacia alguien, le resultaba duro abrirse a otra persona, simplemente se creía incapaz de poder hacer feliz a nadie.

Por su parte, el problema de Sanji no era el del espadachín. El cocinero no tenía problemas en demostrarle, con pequeños detalles, a su compañero sus verdaderos sentimientos –aun cuando nunca los hubiera pronunciado en voz alta-. No, el cocinero no tenía miedo de enamorarse ni de mostrar afecto hacia otra persona. Ahora, su problema, su temor, era que se descubriera que la persona por la cual su corazón aceleraba era un hombre. No estaba preparado para desvelar aquello y por eso era tan insistente con las mujeres, para que los demás no sospecharan nada.

Uno, con su incapacidad para permitirse amar, y el otro, con ese tradicionalismo que tanto temía afirmar que era una mentira, contribuían a destrozar esa historia que tanto reclamaban sus corazones vivir. Pero no escucharían a sus corazones por el momento. Uno tenía que aprender que la vida era algo más que luchar y el otro debía aprender que la opinión que verdaderamente importaba no era la de los demás sino la de uno mismo.

-Tal vez nuestro destino era conocernos pero no estar juntos.

Zoro agachó la mirada hacia el rostro de Sanji, quien descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo. Tragó saliva y se incorporó, obligando a su compañero a sentarse también sobre el suelo de la torre de vigía. Se habían llevado un buen rato en silencio, perdidos en sus pensamientos, que no diferían demasiado entre ellos.

El espadachín volteó el rostro. Sanji le miraba con un destello de tristeza mal disimulado. No le faltaba razón. ¿Y si su destino no era estar juntos? ¿Y si lo máximo que podían vivir era una relación de amantes escondidos?

-Zoro –continuó Sanji-, no necesitas que te diga cuáles son mis sentimientos, ni yo necesito una confesión de tus labios. Ambos sabemos qué sucede.

Esa tarde habían discutido a causa del trato tan amigable de Sanji hacia las mujeres. El espadachín ya no pudo seguir ocultando sus celos y le recriminó esa actitud tan idiota e infantil que, según él, se gastaba. Le acusaba de hacer el ridículo. En respuesta, Sanji afirmó que, al contrario que él, no era una piedra y que necesitaba alguien que le demostrara su amor. Zoro soltó una risita y contraatacó diciéndole que cómo pretendía encontrar alguien así cuando ni él mismo era capaz de aceptar que quería a alguien.

Era lo máximo que habían hablado acerca de sentimientos. Unas indirectas más directas que otra cosa. Entonces, de repente, la discusión cesó y se sorprendieron buscando el calor corporal del otro con una necesidad urgente, como si fuera su último encuentro. Sería así. No lo habían dicho en voz alta pero aquella discusión les había hecho llegar a esa conclusión.

-¿Crees que nos estamos comportando como unos cobardes? –preguntó Zoro.

-Necesitamos superar nuestros miedos para poder ser valientes. Amar también es un signo de valentía. Pero si sentimos algún tipo de temor, no saldrá bien.

-Podemos luchar contra el destino –afirmó con una media sonrisa Zoro-. Pero necesitaremos entrenarnos. Será una lucha complicada.

-Si conseguimos ganarle al miedo, si logramos superar nuestro pasado y nuestras concepciones, podremos enfrentarnos a otra clase de destino. Y ese no será un duro enfrentamiento –dijo Sanji, levantándose y comenzando a vestirse. Entonces, se detuvo-. Pero Zoro, si durante ese entrenamiento encuentras otro tipo de destino contra el que no necesites luchar, yo…

-Sanji –el espadachín se levantó y miró a su compañero fijamente-, sabes que no me gusta lo fácil. Sabes que siempre busco al enemigo más complicado. Ambos nos parecemos en eso, ¿no te parece?

El cocinero soltó una risita y terminó de anudarse la corbata. En esa despedida, no hubo ni un beso, ni un "te quiero" ni cosas de ese estilo. Solo se miraron. Nunca una mirada pudo decir más palabras ni reflejar más sentimientos. Sanji salió de la torre, dejando a Zoro a medio vestir entre esas cuatro paredes.

No era un "adiós" porque ellos nunca se despedirían. Ellos siempre estarían juntos de una manera u otra, aunque el destino, finalmente, quisiera separarlos cientos de kilómetros el resto de sus vidas. Aquello no era el final sino el comienzo de algo mucho más intenso: necesitaban superarse a ellos mismos para poder vencer todos los temores que les impedían estar juntos en esos momentos. Puede que su historia siguiera siendo un amor platónico, un amor real o simplemente una amistad. Pero nunca dirían adiós.

Porque el adiós significaba que habían sido derrotados y ellos no aceptaban una derrota jamás. Peleaban para vencer y aquello no sería menos.


End file.
